Es amor esto?
by Azul Luna Scamander
Summary: Esta fics trata de un OC y Albus, que sera un tanto complicada la relacion, ¿Y que pasara con su mejor amiga?¿Y James y Scorpius?Todo en el siguiente cap


**Hola queridos lectores, quiero decirles que yo no soy dueña de nada, solo de la historia :D disfrútenla.**

* * *

**Entre la llegada al campamento y...mi mejor amiga millonaria?**

Baje del auto de mis padres y mi papa me ayudo a bajar mi equipaje. Así es. Yo me voy a California a un campamento. Como todos los años de mi vida. Ya me estaba empezando a sonar repetitivo. Pero así era. El tema es que mis padres me mandan de "viaje" a un campamento o colonia de vacaciones, cada verano por su trabajo super importante.

—Hija, ¿estas ahí?—Dijo mi padre chisqueando sus dedos frente a mi rostro.

—Si, lo siento.—Desvié mi mirada de mi equipaje hacia el.

—No ahí problema, pero tu vuelo a california saldrá en veinte minutos. Sera mejor que ya vayas partiendo.—Me dijo con una sonrisa, asi como asi. Parece que se alegra de que me vaya lejos y no vuelva hasta el año entrante. Lo mire seria y respire profundo para no gritarle o contestarle mal. Pues, todos dicen que soy de caracter fuerte. Mis amigas, son mas calmadas y me soportan, pero mis padres...pues, tienen mi sangre y eso significa que tienen mi mismo carácter.

—Si, papa.—Me tendio el bolso que contenia mi ropa y una maleta algo pesada, que contenía las demás cosas necesarias.

— Adiós, hija. Cuídate mucho.—Me beso la frente y me dio una ligera sonrisa.

—Igual tu y mama.—Dije con algo de falsedad, yo era una excelente actriz. Todas las personas me creían cuando decía una mentira. Yo lo unico que queria era que se larguen de aqui y se tomen su ruta. El asintió y subió al auto. Yo me acerque a la ventanilla de mi madre para despedirme.

— Adiós mama, cuídate.

—Igual tu azu, sabes que te amo y no me gustaría que te pase nada.—Me beso la mejilla.

—y yo a ti, mama, nos vemos el año entrante.—Ella asintió y se fueron en el auto, dejándome parada allí con mi equipaje.

Empece a caminar hacia a dentro. Como siempre hacia desde los 8 años. Por suerte, nunca iba sola. Mi mejor amiga, desde que empece el campamento, siempre estaba dispuesta a acompañarme. Yo estaba feliz por verla de nuevo, desde el verano anterior no nos veíamos, Ella tiene mi misma edad. Pero para mi, ella es como una hermana del alma, siempre desde que la conocí, supe que era la mejor de todas.

Es todo lo contrario de mi, pero la quiero de todas formas. Ella es calmada, yo soy de carácter fuerte. Es rubia, yo soy de cabello azabache. Yo tengo ojos verdes, ella los tiene azules. En lo único que coincidimos es que, tenemos el cabello enrulado y somos delgadas, ademas de la altura y de ser engreídas, eso si, a veces lo somos, un poco, pero eso no se puede evitar. Lo demás somos lo contrario.

Camine hasta el punto de encuentro que habíamos quedado. Vi a una chica de espaldas, realmente se parecía mucho a Maia desde mi perspectiva, pero no podía estar muy segura. Ahí millones de chicas rubias y de esa altura que tiene. Pase por su lado y la chica me agarro de el brazo. Desvie la mirada a quien me agarraba del brazo y sonreí.

—Hola, Azul, ¿como estas?—Me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, la cual era mucha, como si no nos hubiéramos visto desde hace años. Yo le correspondí el abrazo alegre de verla.

—Muy bien, te extrañe mucho Maia.

—Y yo a ti.— Se separo de mi y me miro fijamente—Tengo algo muy importante que decirte cuando lleguemos al campamento.—Yo asentí con algo de intriga.

—¿Paso algo?.

—Te contare cuando lleguemos. No seas impaciente. Ademas este no es un buen lugar.—Miramos a toda la gente que se amontonaba junto a nosotras. Minutos despues la voz de una chica llamaba a todos los pasajeros de nuestro avión.—Sera mejor ir, si no queremos perder el avión.—Se volvió sonriente de nuevo y paso un brazo por mi hombro y entramos al avión. En el vuelo me contó la historia sobre su ex novio y las cosas que nos había pasado en el ultimo año de primaria, nos habíamos divertido mucho estando juntas. Bajamos del avión y esperamos en una banca vacía, de color blanca y azul.

— Emm, Mai, tengo algo que decirte.—Le dije con algo de nerviosismo.

—Si, yo también, pero tu primera.

—Pues, el año entrante no vendré al campamento. Tengo que ir a Londres para estudiar en una academia como dicen mis padres, ¿y tu que me tienes que decirme?—La mire fijamente.

—Amm, lo mismo que tu...

—Espera un momento, si tu vas a Londres y yo también y vamos a "estudiar", ¿No seras una...?.

—Bruja.—Termino la frase y yo sonreí agradecida, al fin conocía a una bruja de mi edad que no sea yo.

—Yo también. Pero nunca me imagine que tu fueras igual que yo. —Le dije y seguimos hablando de la magia y eso. Ella era nueva con eso de la magia según me contó. Yo siempre supe que lo era y se lo que tengo que saber de la magia, yo soy hija de dos magos, era obvio que lo iba a saber. Le explique sobre las varitas, la academia, lo de la sangre y todo lo necesario. Luego de un rato apareció una limusina y Maia dijo que teníamos que subir que nos habían venido a recoger.

—Es que mi papa se volvió millonario, gracias a un invento que creo hace poco. —Me explico en un susurro, para que el choffer no escuchara, seguramente. Llegamos al campamento. Estaba igual que siempre. Estaba la piscina, el valle para escalar y todo lo de antes.

—Hey mai, prepárate para las fiestas, este año van a ser las mejores—Le guiñe el ojo mientras le deba unas palmadas al bolso.—Te encantaran. Ademas, como es el ultimo verano no nos pueden expulsar, ¿o si?

—Poder pueden, eso si, pero, no pasa nada, de todas formas, mi padre paga los daños— Reímos y entramos a nuestra cabaña. Estaba como la habiamos dejado el verano pasado. Bueno, ahora limpia y ordenada, por que el día antes de que nos fuéramos hicimos una fiesta de "despedida"

**Fin del campamento. **

Habían pasado ya los tres meses, lo cual significaba que debíamos volver a casa. Armamos nuestras maletas y todo lo que debíamos hacer. Este verano había sido el mejor. Las fiestas en la piscina habían sido muchas. Habíamos ido a muchas excursiones y sobre todo habíamos hecho competencias. Sonreí al recordar aquella vez que vencimos a esas niñas presumidas de aquel campamento de chicas pop o algo así. Hasta me daba lastima no poder volver a ese campamento. Maia sentía lo mismo, pero era necesario. Debíamos ir a la academia. Sali de la cabaña y Maia me estaba esperando alli a fuera. Le sonrei y le di una señal para indicarle que debiamos partir para no llegar tarde. Habia quedado con ella en que sus padres nos llevarian hasta el expreso 9 y 3/4,. Su madre también era bruja. Lo cual también nos podía guiar hasta Hogwarts y decirnos donde ir y demás. La verdad me daba igual con quien ir, basta de que no sean mis padres tomaba a cualquiera.

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores, sigan leyendo por que en el otro cap aparecen los demás personajes. ¿Azul quedara con albus?¿Sera amor a primera vista o se enamoraran a medida que pase el tiempo?todo en el siguiente cap, ya sabrán, déjenme review por que quiero saber si es buena y si les gusta la oc, ademas, ¿con quien quedara Maia? ¿Y que pasara con la amistad de Azul y Maia?¿Se romperá o seguirá viva como antes?

Nos vemos en el siguiente caps, dejen review, si no la borro.


End file.
